The Male Wiggly Friends
The Male Wiggly Friends are a male group. They are Captain Feathersword, Henry and Wags. They are born in the Seven Seas. The Seven Seas is their former home. Their boat is the S.S Feathersword. Captain Feathersword and Henry came from the Seven Seas in Wiggle Time and Wags and the S.S Feathersword came from the Seven Seas in Big Red Car. Trivia *They shared playing the Wiggly Drum Set in videos. *They each have their own segments of The Wiggles (TV Series 1). Gallery TheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Male Wiggly Friends TheMaleWigglyFriendsinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue TheMaleWigglyFriendsonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends on "Carols in the Domain" GregandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg and the Male Wiggly Friends MurrayandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray and the Male Wiggly Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Wiggledance!" AnthonyandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony and the Male Wiggly Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie1750.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggles Movie" WiggleTime(1998)433.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTootToot!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Toot Toot!" TheMaleWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" TheMaleWigglyFriendsinDancing.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Dancing" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyDressingRoom.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in the Wiggly Dressing Room TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWork.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Work" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" TheMaleWigglyFriendsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheMaleWigglyFriendsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends in "Yule Be Wiggling" WiggleBay76.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Wiggle Bay" TheMaleWigglyFriendsinTVSeries3.png|The Male Wiggly Friends in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TheMaleWigglyFriendsatSydneyAcademy.png|The Male Wiggly Friends at Sydney Academy TheMaleWiggleFriendsatArtarmonBowlingClub.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends at Aratarmon Bowling Club WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!206.png|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheMaleWigglyFriendsPlushToys.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends as plush toys TopoftheTots265.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Top of the Tots" File:TheMaleWigglyFriendsinTheDorothytheDinosaurShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends in The Dorothy the Dinosaur Show TheMaleWiggleFriendsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Live Hot Potatoes" TheMaleWigglyFriendsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in Wiggly Animation TheMaleWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Sailing Around the World" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Little Rock" concert TheMaleWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends in "Wiggledancing! USA" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Santa's Rockin'!" TheMaleWigglyFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinFruityFun.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 TheMaleWiggleFriendsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" TheMaleWigglyFriendsinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "The Latin American Wiggles" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheMandarinWiggles.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "The Mandarin Wiggles" TheMaleWigglyFriendsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheMaleWigglyFriendsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Racing to the Rainbow" epilogue TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Wiggledancing!" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" TheMaleWigglyFriendsDolls.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends as dolls Dorothy'sTeaParty19.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends in "Dorothy's Tea Party" electronic storybook TheMaleWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Getting Strong!" TheMaleWiggleFriendsatWigglesWorld.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends at "Wiggles World" theme park TheMaleWiggleFriendsonMYERChristmasParade.jpg|The Male Wiggles on MYER Christmas Parade TheMaleWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy's Memory Book" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy's Memory Book" end credits TheMaleWiggleFriendsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Big Big Show in the Round" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Wiggly Circus" concert TheMaleWiggleFriendsatDreamworld.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends at Dreamworld File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas516.png|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sTravelingShow.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Look Both Ways" 2011 music video TheMaleWiggleFriendsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Surfer Jeff" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Getting Strong" concert TheMaleWiggleFriendsinCelebration!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Celebration!" TheMaleWiggleFriendsonDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartySet.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends on "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" set TheMaleWiggleFriendsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Taking Off!" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Taking Off! Tour" SimonandtheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|Simon and the Male Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in "Go Santa Go!" 2039079989_e8c33a9fdb_o.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends in Rove Live 2208950458_4aa6cb5403_o.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends in a parade Category:Characters Category:Group characters Category:Wags Trios Category:Henry Trios Category:Captain Feathersword Trios Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Tritagonists Category:2016 Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries